wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolina trwogi/06
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tragedja w Birlston | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. Zaczyna świtać. Trzej detektywi mieli sobie dużo do powiedzenia, wróciłem zatem sam do naszego skromnego pomieszkania w gospodzie. Przedtem jednak wybrałem się na spacer do starego, ciekawego parku, który ciągnął się aż do dworu. Szeregi bardzo starych drzew w dziwnych figurach otaczały go dokoła. Wewnątrz był piękny szmat trawnika z starym zegarem słonecznym w pośrodku, a całość sprawiała miłe i spokojne wrażenie, tak potrzebne dla moich nieco nadszarpniętych nerwów. W tej uspakajającej atmosferze można było zapomnieć lub pamiętać jedynie jako fantastyczną marę senną ciemny gabinet z rozciągniętą w nim na podłodze skrwawioną postacią. A jednak, kiedy spacerowałem i poiłem duszę orzeźwiającym balsamem, zdarzyło się coś dziwnego, co przypominało mi tragedję i pozostawiło w umyśle moim przykre wrażenie. Wspomniałem, że ogród otoczony był pierścieniem drzew owocowych. Na końcu jego, w miejscu najbardziej odległym od dworu drzewa stały blisko siebie, tworząc jakby jedną ścianę. Po drugiej strome tej ściany, ukryta przed oczyma idącego od strony dworu, znajdowała się kamienna ławka. Kiedy się do niej zbliżyłem, usłyszałem głosy, jakieś słowa wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę i odpowiadający im śmiech kobiecy. W chwilę później wyszedłem z poza płotu i oczy moje spostrzegły panią Douglas i Barkera wpierw, nim zauważyli moją obecność. Wygląd jej uderzył mnie. W jadalni była poważną i milczącą. Teraz nie spostrzegłem u niej nawet śladu przygnębienia. Oczy jej błyszczały radością życia, a twarz drżała w uśmiechu, wywołanym jakąś uwagą towarzysza. Siedział, pochylony naprzód, ze złożonemi rękami i łokciami na kolanach, z wyrazem wesela na pięknej, męskiej twarzy. W jednej chwili — ale właśnie o chwilę za późno — przybrali uroczyste maski, kiedy zauważyli, że nadchodzę. Zamienili kilka szybkich słów, poczem Barker, wstał i podszedł do mnie. — Przepraszam sir — rzeki. — Czy mam przyjemność mówić z doktorem Watsonem? Ukłoniłem się sztywno, co wskazywało, jak sądzę, jakiego nabrałem o nich przekonania. — Przypuszczaliśmy, że to pan, gdyż przyjaźń pańska z Mr. Scherlokiem Holmsem jest ogólnie znaną. Czy nie zechciałby pan zamienić kilka słów z panią Douglas? Poszedłem za nim niechętnie. Widziałem oczyma duszy leżącą na podłodze postać z roztrzaskaną głową. A tu, w kilka godzin po tragadji, żona jego i najbliższy przyjaciel uśmiechali się do siebie poza krzakami w jego własnym ogrodzie. Przywitałem panią Douglas z rezerwą. Współczułem z nią w jadalni. Teraz nie odpowiedziałem na jej pytające spojrzenie. — Lękam się, że uważa mnie pan za istotę bez serca? — rzekła. Wzruszyłem ramionami. — To, nie moja sprawa — rzekłem. — Może kiedyś zasłużę na sąd bardziej sprawiedliwy. Gdyby pan wiedział... — Nie ma potrzeby, aby Mr Watson wiedział — rzekł Barker z pośpiechem. — Wspominał przecie, że go to nic nie obchodzi. — W istocie — rzekłem. — I dlatego lepiej będzie, jeśli odejdę. — Jeszcze chwilkę, doktorze Watsonie — zawołała kobieta głosem żałosnym. — Na jedno pytanie możesz pan odpowiedzieć bezwzględnie pewniej, niż ktokolwiek inny, a ma to dla mnie wielkie znaczenie. Zna pan lepiej, niż inni, stosunki Mr Holmesa z policją. Przypuśćmy, że powierzoną mu zostanie w zaufaniu jakaś tajemnica. Czy jest rzeczą absolutnie konieczną, aby powiadomił o niej detektywów? — Otóż to — rzekł Barker gorączkowo. — Czy pracuje sam, czy idzie z nimi ręka w rękę? — Nie wiem, doprawdy, czy uprawniony jestem do roztrząsania tych kwestji. — Proszę — błagam pana o to, doktorze Watsonie. Jestem pewna, że nam pan pomoże, — że objaśnienie pańskie będzie dla nas poważną wskazówką. W głosie kobiety brzmiała nuta szczerości, że zapomniałem na chwilę o jej lekkomyślności i postanowiłem spełnić jej prośbę. — Mr Holmes czyni poszukiwania na własną rękę — rzekłem. — Jest panem swoich czynów i działa, powodując się własnem sumieniem. Czuje się jednak zarazem, rzecz prosta, zobowiązanym do szczerości wobec urzędników, którzy zajmują się tą samą sprawą i nie będzie chciał ukrywać przed nimi szczegółów, któreby im pomogły do oddania przestępcy w ręce władz. Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć, ale zawiadomię Mr Holmesa, jeśli pragnie pani wyjaśnień bardziej szczegółowych. Po tych słowach uchyliłem kapelusza i poszedłem swoją drogą, pozostawiając ich na kamiennej ławce poza żywopłotem. Obejrzałem się jeszcze raz i widziałem, że rozmawiają z sobą poważnie, a ponieważ patrzyli na mnie, było jasne, że przedmiotem ich rozmowy jest nasza pogadanka. — Nie potrzeba mi ich zwierzeń — rzekł Holmes, kiedy opowiedziałem mu, co mi się przytrafiło. Spędził całe popołudnie w Zamku na rozprawach z swoimi kolegami i powrócił około piątej, głodny, jak wilk. Kazałem mu podać kawy. — Żadnych zwierzeń, Watsonie, ponieważ są bardzo nie na rękę, jeśli przyjdzie do aresztowania za zmowę i morderstwo. — Sądzisz, że do tego przyjdzie? Był w znakomitym humorze. — Mój drogi Watsonie, kiedy zniosę to czwarte jajo, przedstawię ci całą sytuację. Nie twierdzę, żeśmy już zgłębili tajemnicę — daleko do tego — ale, kiedy znajdziemy brakujący ciężarek... — Ciężarek? — Drogi Watsonie, to niemożliwe, abyś sobie nie uprzytomnił, że rozwiązanie tajemnicy zależy od brakującego ciężarka. Dobrze, dobrze, nie potrzebujesz się przejmować, gdyż mówiąc między nami, nie sądzę, aby i inspektor Mac albo jego znakomity kolega z prowincji pojęli niezwykłe znaczenie tego faktu. Jeden ciężarek, Watsonie! Wyobraź sobie atletę z jednym ciężarkiem. Przedstaw sobie jednostronny rozwój jego korpusu, grożące niebezpieczeństwo skrzywienia kręgosłupa. To straszne, Watsonie, straszne!... Siedział z ustami pełnemi ciasta i oczyma błyszczącemi złośliwie, obserwując moje zakłopotanie. Widok jego wspaniałego apetytu był dowodem sukcesu, przypominałem sobie bowiem doskonale dnie i noce bez jedzenia, kiedy jego znękany umysł wysilał się na rozwiązanie jakiejś zagadki, podczas gdy szczupła wyrazista twarz zaostrzała się w ascetyzmie wyczerpującej mózg pracy. W końcu zapalił fajkę i siedząc w kącie starej, wiejskiej oberży zaczął mówić powoli i jakby od niechcenia: o wypadku, raczej wypowiadając głośno swoje myśli, niż zdając mi sprawozdanie. — Kłamstwo, Watsonie — wielkie, ordynarne, narzucające się, bezwzględnie kłamstwo — oto, z czem spotykamy się na progu. To jest naszym punktem wyjścia. Cała historja, opowiedziana przez Barkera, jest kłamstwem. Ale historię Barkera potwierdza pani Douglas. A więc i ona kłamie. Kłamią oboje, gdyż się tak umówili. Stoimy teraz wobec zagadnienia — dlaczego kłamie i jaką jest prawda, którą starają się tak usilnie ukryć? Spróbujmy, Watsonie, ty i ja, oznaczyć, co jest kłamstwem i jak się przedstawia prawda. — Skąd wiem, że kłamią? Ponieważ mamy do czynienia z niezręcznie ułożoną historją, która nie może być prawdziwą. Zastanów się! Według tej historii morderca miał mniej niż minutę czasu po dokonaniu zbrodni na zerwanie obrączki z palca trupa, która była pod drugim pierścionkiem; włożenia z powrotem drugiego pierścionka — czegoby nigdy nie zrobił — i porzucenia tajemniczej kartki obok ofiary. Twierdzę, że jest tu zupełne niepodobieństwo. Możesz się sprzeczać — ale zbyt wysoko cenię twój sąd, Watsonie, abym przypuszczał, że będziesz mówił, jakoby obrączkę zdjęto przed zabiciem tego człowieka. Fakt, że świeca paliła się tylko przez krótki czas, wskazuje, że nie było długiej rozmowy. Gdyby Douglas, o którego odwadze słyszeliśmy, był człowiekiem zdolnym do oddania ślubnej obrączki w tak krótkim czasie, czy możemy sobie wyobrazić, żeby ją wogóle oddał? Nie, nie, Watsonie, morderca był sam na sam z zabitym człowiekiem przez pewien czas, kiedy świeciła się lampa. W to nie wątpię. Ale przyczyną śmierci był, rzecz oczywista, wystrzał ze strzelby. Dlatego musiał być oddany wcześniej, niż nam to powiedziano. Pomyłka w tym wypadku jest niemożliwa. Mamy zatem do czynienia z uplanowaną zmową ze strony dwuch ludzi, którzy słyszeli wystrzał — mężczyzny Barkera i kobiety Douglasowej. Jeśli wreszcie zdołam wykazać, że krwawa plama na futrynie okna zrobioną została naumyślnie przez Barkera aby dać policji fałszywą wskazówkę, przyznasz, że będzie to poważnym zarzutem przeciw niemu. — Musimy się teraz zapytać, o której godzinie właściwie popełniono morderstwo. Do wpół do jedenastej służba kręciła się po domu, a zatem do tego czasu nie stało się to z pewnością. O trzy na jedenastą udali się wszyscy do swoich pokoi, wyjąwszy Amesa, który był w jadalni. Przeprowadziłem kilka prób popołudniu, kiedy się z nami pożegnałeś, i stwierdziłem, że żaden hałas zrobiony w gabinecie przez Mac Donalda nie mógł przeniknąć do mnie w jadalni kiedy wszystkie drzwi były zamknięte. Rzecz ma się odmiennie, jednak kiedy chodzi o pokój w jadalni. Leży on nie tak daleko w korytarzu i mogłem z niego usłyszeć niewyraźnie głośny okrzyk. Odgłos wystrzału jest nieco przytłumiony, kiedy strzela się z bliska, jak to było niewątpliwie w tym wypadku. Musiał to być niezbyt głośny wystrzał, a jednak w ciszy nocnej Mrs Allen powinna go była usłyszeć. Jest ona, jak nam mówiła, nieco głucha, w każdym razie jednak zeznała, że słyszała coś podobnego do trzaśnięcia drzwiami na pół godziny przed alarmem. Wypadłoby to na godzinę trzy na jedenastą. Nie wątpię, że to, co słyszała, było odgłosem wystrzału i że wtedy właśnie popełniono morderstwo. Jeśli tak jest, musimy teraz oznaczyć co robili Mr. Barker i Mrs. Douglas — przyjąwszy, że nie są oni mordercami — od trzech na jedenastą, kiedy zwabił ich huk wystrzału, do kwadransa na dwunastą, kiedy zadzwonili na służbę. Co robili i dlaczego natychmiast nie wezwali służby? Oto pytanie, które się narzuca, a kiedy znajdziemy na nie odpowiedź, potrafimy z pewnością rozwiązać naszą zagadkę. — Jestem przekonany — rzekłem, że między tymi ludźmi zachodzi porozumienie. Ona musi być istotą bez serca, jeśli śmieje się z dowcipów w kilka godzin po zamordowaniu męża. — Właśnie. Jako żona nie przedstawia się świetnie, nawet w jej własnem opowiadaniu. Nie jestem wielbicielem kobiet, jak to wiesz dobrze, Watsonie, ale doświadczenie poucza mnie, że szereg żon nie dałoby się powstrzymać kilku słowami, wypowiedzianemi przez obcego mężczyznę, od zjawienia się przy ciele zmarłego męża. Gdybym się kiedyś żenił, Watsonie, pragnąłbym wzbudzić w mojej żonie tyle uczucia, żeby nie pozwoliła się odprowadzić zarządczyni od mojego trupa leżącego opodal. Było to źle urządzone, gdyż nawet niedoświadczonego detektywa uderzyłby brak wrodzonej każdej kobiecie tkliwości. Już to samo powinno wzbudzić podejrzenie, że mamy do czynienia ze zmową. — Sądzisz zatem, ostatecznie, że Barker i pani Douglas są winni morderstwa? — Twoje pytanie jest zbyt obcesowe, Watsonie — rzekł Holmes potrząsając fajką. — Godzisz we mnie, jakby pociskiem. Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć, że pani Douglas i Barker znają prawdę i pragną ją ukryć, zgadzam się z tobą najzupełniej. Jestem tego pewny. Ale odpowiedź na twoje zabójcze pytanie nie jest tak prosta. Zastanówmy się przez chwilę, co przemawia przeciw temu. — Przypuśćmy, że para ta złączona jest węzłem grzesznej miłości i że postanowiła pozbyć się człowieka, który jej przeszkadza. Jest to bardzo dowolne przypuszczenie, gdyż zeznania służby i innych wcale go nie potwierdzają. Przeciwnie, mam szereg dowodów, że Douglasowie kochali się bardzo. — To niepodobieństwo — rzekłem, przypomniawszy sobie piękną śmiejącą się twarz w ogrodzie. — W każdym razie takie robili wrażenie. Ale, przypuśćmy, że jest to niezwykle sprytna para, która wprowadziła w błąd wszystkich i która uplanowała morderstwo małżonka. Był to, jak się zdaje, człowiek, któremu groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo — Tak oni twierdzą. Holmes zadumał się. — Widzę Watsonie, że zbudowałeś sobie teorję, według której wszystko, co oni mówią od początku, jest kłamstwem. Według ciebie, nie było nigdy żadnych pogróżek, ani tajnego stowarzyszenia, ani Doliny Trwogi, ani jakiegoś mistrza i t. d. Jest to pogodne, anulujące wszystko, stanowisko. Zobaczymy do czego ono nas zaprowadzi. Wymyślają teorję, aby upozorować zbrodnię. Rozbudowują ją, zostawiając w parku rower na dowód, że istnieje morderca z zewnątrz. Plama na futrynie okna służy do tego samego celu. Tak samo bilet na zwłokach, który mogli napisać w domu. Wszystko to przemawia za twoją hipotezą, Watsonie. Ale teraz znajdujemy się w kropce, stajemy przed faktami, które nie zgadzają się z nią zupełnie. Na cóż ta strzelba wobec tylu innych broni — i do tego amerykańska? Skąd mogli wiedzieć, że wystrzał z niej nie zwabi kogoś? To tylko przypadek, że pani Allen nie poszła zapytać się kto zatrzasnął drzwi. Po co czyniła to wszystko twoja zbrodnicza para, Watsonie? — Przyznaję, że nie wiem. — A dalej, jeśli kobieta i kochanek jej postanowili zamordować razem męża, czy skierowaliby na siebie podejrzenie, usuwając ostentacyjnie obrączkę ślubną po jego śmierci? Czy wydaje ci się to prawdopodobne, Watsonie? — Nie, to nie. — A dalej, jeśliby nawet przyszła ci do głowy myśl ukrycia poza domem roweru, czy opłaciłoby ci się to, kiedy najgłupszy nawet detektyw powiedziałby, że jest to tylko pułapka, gdyż rower zostałby niechybnie użyty, gdyby był potrzebny do ucieczki? — Nie mogę sobie tego wytłomaczyć. — A jednak nie zdarzył się jeszcze splot wypadków, którychby umysł ludzki nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Oznaczamy sobie kierunek myślowy i trzymając się go wytężmy nasz dowcip, nie stawiając żadnych wniosków. Przyznaję, że będzie to raczej dzieło wyobraźni, ale jakże często wyobraźnia jest matką prawdy? — Przypuśćmy, że w życiu owego Douglasa była rzeczywiście jakaś zbrodnicza tajemnica, jakaś tajemnica okrywająca go hańbą. Tajemnica ta staje się przyczyną morderstwa, dokonanego powiedzmy, przez mścicieli — kogoś z zewnątrz. Ów mściciel, z powodów dotąd mi nieznanych, zabrał obrączkę ślubną zmarłego. Vendetta musi mieć jakiś związek z pierwszem małżeństwem zamordowanego i pierścień zabrany został z jakichś przyczyn, odnoszących się do tego małżeństwa. Barker i żona weszli do pokoju zanim się mściciel oddalił. Morderca przekonał ich, że aresztowanie jego stanie się powodem ujawnienia jakiegoś skrywanego skandalu i aby pozwolili mu uciec. Dlatego spuścili, prawdopodobnie, most, co da się uskutecznić bez hałasu, a potem podnieśli go znowu. Wymknął się i z pewnych powodów przyszedł do przekonania, że lepiej uciekać pieszo, niż na rowerze. Ukrył zatem rower tak, żeby odnalezienie go wypadło w czasie, kiedy już będzie bezpieczny. Na razie jest to wszystko możliwe, nieprawdaż? — Bezwątpienia, wszystko to jest — możliwe — rzekłem z pewnem ociąganiem się. — Musimy pamiętać, Watsonie, że wypadek ten, jest z pewnością wypadkiem niezwykłym. Snując dalej nasze przypuszczenia, możemy sobie wyobrazić, że para ta, niekoniecznie para zbrodniarzy — spostrzegła, po odejściu mordercy, że jest w położeniu, w którem trudno jej przyjdzie udowodnić, albo, że sama nie popełniła tej zbrodni, albo, że nie jest w nią wmieszana. Gorączkowo i niezręcznie postarała się wybrnąć z sytuacji. Plamę na futrynie okna zrobił sam Barker przy pomocy zbroczonego krwią pantofla — aby upozorować ucieczkę mordercy. Byli oni jak się okazało jedynymi ludźmi, którzy słyszeli huk wystrzału, dlatego zaalarmowali wszystkich, jak należało, ale w dobre pół godziny po wypadku. — I w jaki sposób zamyślasz to udowodnić? — Jeśli to był ktoś z zewnątrz, trzebaby go wyśledzić i ująć. Byłoby to najlepszym dowodem. Jeśli nie — sposoby dowiedzenia się nie są jeszcze wyczerpanie. Sądzę, że wieczór, spędzony w samotności w owym gabinecie, pomoże mi w znacznym stopniu. — Wieczór w samotności? — Mam zamiar właśnie udać tam się. Umówiłem się z zacnym Amesem, który ma pewne wątpliwości co do Barkera. Posiedzę w tym pokoju i zobaczę, czy atmosfera jego nie przyniesie mi natchnienia. Wierzę w i. Śmiejesz się, przyjacielu, Watsonie. Dobrze, zobaczymy. Nie masz przypadkiem, tego wielkiego twojego parasola? — Mam go tutaj. — Pożycz mi go, jeśli możesz. — Rzecz prosta — ale cóż to za śmieszna broń! Jeśli grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo... — Nic poważnego, mój drogi Watsonie, inaczej prosiłbym, abyś mi towarzyszył. Ale parasol zabiorę, czekam tylko na powrót naszych kolegów z Tunbridge Wells, dokąd udali się w poszukiwaniu za właścicielem roweru. Bezpośrednio przed zmierzchem wrócili inspektor Mac Donald i White Mason z swojej wyprawy i wrócili rozpromienieni, donosząc o wielkim postępie w naszych poszukiwaniach. — Człowieku, przyznaję, że nie bardzo wierzyłem w tego przybysza z zewnątrz — rzekł Mac Donald — ale to minęło. Stwierdziliśmy do kogo należy rower i mamy opis naszego ptaszka, co jest już wielkim krokiem naprzód. — Wygląda to na początek końca — rzekł Holmes i — gratuluję wam z całego serca. — Wyszedłem z założenia, że Mr. Douglas był, jak się zdaje, niespokojnym od poprzedniego dnia, kiedy jeździł do Tunbridge Wells. A zatem w Tunbridge Wells uprzytomnił sobie, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Było zatem rzeczą jasną, że człowiek z rowerem mógł przybyć i tegoby się należało spodziewać, z Tunbridge Wells. Zabraliśmy rower i pokazywali go w każdym hotelu. Właściciel Eagle Commercial poznał go odrazu, jako własność niejakiego Hargrave’a, który wynajął tam pokój przed dwoma dniami. Rower ten i mała walizka były jego jedynemi rzeczami. Zapisał się jako przybywający z Londynu, ale adresu nie podał. Waliza zrobiona była w Londynie i rzeczy w niej były pochodzenia angielskiego, ale człowiek ten był niewątpliwie Amerykaninem. — Dobrze, dobrze, — rzekł Holmes wesoło. — Dokonałeś pan w istocie ważnych rzeczy w czasie, kiedy snułem teorje z moim przyjacielem. Jest to lekcja praktyczności, Mr. Mac Donald. — Otóż to, Mr. Holmes — rzekł inspektor z zadowoleniem. — Ale to wszystko zgadza się z twojemi teorjami — zauważyłem. — Może być, a może i nie. Ale chciałbym usłyszeć koniec, Mr. Mac. Czy nie dało się stwierdzić nazwiska tego człowieka? — Znaleźliśmy raczej dowody, że starał się ukryć swoje nazwisko. Nie pozostawił żadnych papierów, ani listów; nawet bielizna jego nie była znaczona. Mapa hrabstwa do użytku cyklistów leżała na stole w jego pokoju. Opuścił hotel na rowerze wczoraj rano po śniadaniu i nikt o nim więcej nie słyszał, aż do naszych poszukiwań. — To mnie uderza, Mr. Holmes — rzekł White Mason. — Należałoby wnosić, że człowiek ten powinien był powrócić i pozostać w hotelu, jako nieszkodliwy turysta, jeśli nie chciał unikać plotek. W danym wypadku musiał jednak wiedzieć, że zameldowanym zostanie na policji przez właściciela hotelu i że zniknięcie jego odniesionem zostanie do morderstwa. — Takby należało przypuszczać. Obliczenia jego były jednak w każdym razie słuszne, gdyż nie został ujęty. Ale jego opis? Mac Donald sięgnął po notatnik. — Mam go w ogólnych zarysach. Zdaje się, że nie stwierdzili u niego nic specjalnego, ale, bądź co bądź, portjer, służący i pokojówka zgadzają się w pewnych szczegółach. Był to mężczyzna wysoki, prawie na pięć stóp, dziewięć cali, lat około pięćdziesięciu, z włosami przyprószonemi siwizną, siwiejącym wąsem, zakrzywionym nosem i twarzą, którą wszyscy opisują, jako dziką i odpychającą. — Bah! Pominąwszy wyraz twarzy, mógłby to być także opis samego Douglasa — rzekł Holmes. — Ma on również lat około pięćdziesięciu, siwiejące włosy i wąsy, i taką samą prawie wysokość. Czy dowiedzieliście się czegoś więcej? — Ubrany był w gruby, szary garnitur i nosił krótką, żołnierską kurtkę i miękką czapkę. — A strzelba? — Ma ona niespełna dwie stopy długości. Można ją było łatwo włożyć do walizki. Mógł ją bardzo dobrze ukryć pod kurtką. — A jak pan sądzi, o ile to wszystko zgadza się z główną sprawą? — Kiedy ujmiemy tego człowieka, Mr. Holmes — rzekł Mac Donald — a możesz pan być pewnym, że w pięć minut po zebraniu tych informacji rozesłałem telegraficznie jego rysopis — osądzimy to lepiej. Ale i teraz zrobiliśmy już wielki krok naprzód. Wiemy, że Amerykanin pod nazwiskiem Hargrave przybył przed dwoma dniami do Tunbridge Wells z rowerem i walizką. W walizce tej znajdowała się strzelba z uciętemi lufami, przybył zatem w celach zbrodniczych. Wczoraj rano wybrał się tutaj na rowerze z strzelbą ukrytą pod kurtką. Nikt nie zauważył jego przybycia, o ile mogliśmy to stwierdzić, ale niemiał potrzeby przejeżdżać przez miasto w drodze do bram parku, a na gościńcu kręci ślę dużo cyklistów. Prawdopodobnie rower swój ukrył odrazu wśród bluszczu, gdzie go znaleziono i zaczaił się tam przypuszczalnie sam, mając dom na oku i czekając na zjawienie się Mr. Douglasa. Strzelba jest dziwną bronią, jeśli chodzi o użycie jej w domu, ale miał zamiar użyć jej na dworze, a wtedy ma swoje korzyści, tembardziej, że nie spodziewał się chybić, a odgłos wystrzałów jest rzeczą tak pospolitą w myśliwskiej Anglji, że nie zwróciłyby szczególnej uwagi. — To jasne — rzekł Holmes. — Mr. Douglas nie zjawił się. Cóż miał uczynić? Zostawił rower i o zmierzchu poszedł w stronę domu. Most był spuszczony. Nie widział nikogo. Spróbował wejść, zamierzając, bezwątpienia usprawiedliwić się w razie spotkania z kimś. Ale nie spotkał nikogo. Wślizgnął się do pierwszego lepszego pokoju i ukrył się za firanką. Stąd zobaczył, że most podniesiono i zrozumiał, że pozostaje mu tylko ucieczka przez fosę. Czekał do kwadransa na dwunastą, kiedy Mr. Douglas, obchodzący dom co nocy, wszedł do pokoju. Zastrzelił go i uciekł, jak stwierdzono. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rower zostanie rozpoznany przez służbę hotelową i będzie dowodem przeciw niemu, pozostawił go zatem i przedostał się w inny jakiś sposób do Londynu, albo do innego pewnego miejsca, gdzie się ukrył w myśl planu. Cóż pan na to, Mr. Holmes? — W tem oświetleniu, to bardzo ładne i jasne, Mr. Mac. Ale to pańskie zapatrywanie. Według mnie zbrodnię popełniono o pół godziny wcześniej, niż podają; pani Douglas i Mr. Barker są w zmowie i chcą coś ukryć. Pomogli oni ucieczce mordercy — a przynamniej weszli do pokoju, zanim uciekł — i sfabrykowali dowody jego ucieczki przez okno, podczas gdy według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa pozwolili mu wymknąć się, spuściwszy most. Takie jest moje wyjaśnienie pierwszej części. Obaj detektywi potrząsnęli głową. — Dobrze, Mr. Holmes, ale jeśli to prawda, wpadamy z jednej tajemnicy w drugą — rzekł inspektor z Londynu. — I to nawet w gorszą — dodał White Mason. — Dama ta nigdy w życiu nie była w Ameryce. Cóż ją może łączyć z mordercą i cóż ją może skłaniać do osłaniania go? — Przyznaję, że są pewne trudności — rzekł Holmes. — Mam zamiar dzisiejszej nocy prowadzić sam poszukiwania i jest możliwe, że przyniosą one coś ciekawego. — Czy możemy panu być pomocni, Mr. Holmes? — Nie, nie! Dość będę miał Amesa, który mi się przyda bezwątpienia, Myśl moja zmierza wciąż w jednym, zasadniczym kierunku — w jakim celu atleta posługuje się w swoich ćwiczeniach tak nienaturalnym przyrządem, jak pojedyńczy ciężarek do gimnastyki? Była już późna noc, kiedy Holmes wrócił z swojej samotnej wycieczki. Mieszkaliśmy w pokoju o dwóch łóżkach, najlepszym, jaki można było znaleźć w małej, wiejskiej oberży. Spałem już, kiedy obudziło mnie jego wejście. — I cóż, Holmes, — krzyknąłem, — znalazłeś coś? Stał chwilę obok mnie w milczeniu ze świecą w ręce. Potem wysoka, chuda postać jego pochyliła się nademną. — Czy bałbyś się, Watsonie — szepnął — spędzić noc w tym samym pokoju z warjatem, człowiekiem cierpiącym na rozmiękczenie mózgu, idjotą i półgłówkiem? — Bynajmniej — odpowiedziałem zdumiony. — To szczęście — rzekł. Tej nocy nie mogłem się od niego już nic więcej dowiedzieć.